Flying Back to You
by To.Olympus.Allons-y
Summary: Annabeth was gone over the summer, and Percy surprises her by picking her up from the airport like any best friend would do. It's like a romantic movie or something, but two people have to like each other to date, right?


Percy's POV:

I waited at the airport, a stuffed bear in hand and a sign that read 'Welcome home, wise girl!'. I was the only one who was awaiting her arrival, but she didn't know that. Everyone else was either busy or out of town.

She had gone back to San Francisco for the summer, so I didn't get the chance to hang out with her before she left and I haven't seen her since the last time I was at camp. The yearning to see her again was large, like I was missing an important part of my life. I called her dad's house once or twice, but she was always busy or not there. Long story short, I missed her a lot; more than I thought I would. Like I haven't seen her in ten years or she died and my heart longed to see her. Wait! No, the second analogy was bad! No, I don't want her dying! No! Nonononononononono!

The signed atop the gateway read that San Francisco has asparagus? Oh, arrived, that says arrived. I began bouncing on my feet, trying to shake out the jitters that were bouncing around inside me. I wonder if she changed. Did she get a hair cut? What if she changed her fashion style? What if she turned into a snooty California girl? Wait-no, she went to San Francisco I take that back.

These thoughts clouded my head as I watched people emerge from terminal. A man shouted for a woman named Donna, another for Martha, then another for Rose. When will it be my turn to call for Annabeth?

More and more people came out, but I still didn't see her. Had I read the date wrong? Did I have to wait even longer? Then I saw her, the last one to walk out, my wise girl with her hair down (which she didn't do often), a pair of skinny jeans, coffee brown combat bots and a grey baseball tee. My heart stopped, and I felt my lips form a smile, but then drop back down a little, noticing the shirt. That looked exactly like mine...wait that is mine! Wait what?! Aside from that, she was looking pretty as usual.

"Annabeth!" I cried excitedly, forgetting about the whole shirt dilemma and waved my sign like I was a psycho. "Wise girl! Annabeth!" When I had finally caught her attention, she saw me, looked me in the eye all wide eyed in shock.

"Percy?!" she laughed. Annabeth dropped her suitcase, and ran towards me. I opened my arms to welcome her home, and she leaped into them. It was like those scenes in the movies, where the girl comes home and they are super excited to see each other. I wasn't planning to lift her off her feet and spin her around, but I did it anyway, like it came naturally. We were still hugging when a security officer tapped her shoulder.

"M'am, you, um, dropped your suitcase."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I forgot about that!" she pulled away and ran back to the gateway. The security officer chuckled, playfully bumping my shoulder.

"You're lucky, she's awful pretty."

"Oh, uh, she's not my girlfriend, sir." I replied, awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck. Annabeth returned, and the security tipped his hat.

"Have a nice day, you two."

"You too, sir." Annabeth smiled. I took the suitcase from her before she could protest, and handed her the stuffed animal. "What am I, five?"

"Oh just take it will you? I'm being nice." I said rather stubbornly. She chuckled, hugging the bear.

"Thanks." She smiled. "So, what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm picking you up!"

"Well I don't know! You could be here for someone else for all I know!"

"I wouldn't be here for anyone else." I felt myself blush, hiding my face quickly. I could hear her chuckle, gently grabbing my chin, telling me to face her.

"Aw, seaweed brain. You're so sweet, and not to mention incredibly red."

"You forgot the handsome part." I joked.

"Oh shut up." this time, she hid her face. I remembered the shirt deal, and I was going to ask her right here right now.

"So, that's a nice shirt you got there." I started off. "Looks familiar, think it was suppose to be in my cabin; or closet."

"Ugh, shut up. Look, this is gonna sound stupid, but I was in your cabin looking for you and you weren't there. Noticed the shirt, and it smelled good, so I decided to try it on..." Annabeth Chase was in my cabin trying on my *clothes*?!

"Uh, that's a very un-Annabeth thing to do."

"Yeah no kidding. Gods I feel like an idiot." she sat down on a nearby bench, fumbling with the bow tie on the bear.

"Hey, don't be so down. On the upside, I know I smell good now." I smiled. She laughed and rolled those gray eyes of her.

"Whatever, Jackson." I took a seat next to her, draping my arm over he shoulder.

"Y'know, I think it looks good on you. Keep it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." she raised an eyebrow, then put her head on my shoulder.

"Great, I just stole a shirt from the famous Percy Jackson."

"Oh shut up. You should be honored."

"Whatever." we sat there in silence, which was a bit awkward but we both knew that. I was going to break the ice but she got to it before.

"It's weird, it's like we're dating. I'm stealing your clothes, you picked me up from the airport with a sign and teddy bear, it's like the movies."

"Yeah, but two people have to like each other if they're gonna start dating."

"Yeah, you're right." she mumbled. "Yeah..." there were a few more seconds of silence, until Annabeth broke it once more. "Well do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you like me?" I felt my breathing stop, and my throat went dry.

"I dunno, do you like me?" she bit her bottom lip, but then stopped and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah I think I do." she chuckled. Well that was a rather quick answer, I wasn't expecting her to be so open about it. "Yeah, I do. I know I do."

"Well great!" I quickly, but gently, grabbed her chin and pulled her lips to mine. It was short, but better than nothing. "Cause I think I do, too." She gave me a quirky smile, and grabbed my hand.

"C'mon, let's get off this bench." we stood up, her suitcase and sign still in one hand, and hers in the other. I laced our fingers and we made our way out the airport.

"So what now?" she asked.

"I dunno, wanna come to my house?" I suggested.

"Root beer floats?"

"Oh hell yes!"

"Wanna watch a movie while we're at it?"

"Sure this sounds like a date, Ms. Chase."

"Oh yeah, a date in your house."

"Hey! It's not all bad!"

"Yeah whatever, don't get too excited."

* * *

**So yeah, just something I wrote yesterday. Posted it on tumblr if any of you saw, but then I decided to post it here.**

**School isn't out yet and it's finals weeks so you probably won't be expecting anything from me till like next week. Also I forgot how to write almost everything in mandarin class...I'm so screwed.**

**Okay, have a lovely day. Cheers.**

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


End file.
